AM
by Leesha. v. D
Summary: It's KakaSaku! YAY! This story is the very first naruto story I ever wrote! KakaSkau is the first pair that got me into fanfiction. Be gental. I had begun writhng this story awhile ago so please forgive. Lots Of Love! WARNING! Might contain spoiler!


Chapter 1: The Embarrassing Thing Forgotten6/16/07

"**If you hurt Kakashi, I **_**will**_** kill you!**" she screamed into the darkness.

† † †

It's been a little over two years since Naruto left with Jiraiya, and

Sasuke left seeking power. It's early spring in Konoha, the trees are

starting to bud. Tsunade is the new hokage and also Sakura's new

sensei. Kakashi was Sakura's sensei back when they were in team 7, but

even though that connection is gone they still have been hanging out

and training a lot. Tsunade may look like the perfect ninja, being one of

the three legendary sannins and all, but she really isn't all that perfect

underneath. She's a compulsive gambler, and sake is her biggest

weakness, but it's still nothing compared to her medical abilities and

temper. She's a famous medical ninja with insane strength and

compassion like Sakura, so you could say 'birds of a feather'. Sakura is

now 18 and a chuunin, she has also developed great medical-nin abilities

and her inhuman strength is now tamed to her advantage in being a

ninja. Right now she is with Kakashi in Tsunade's office receiving a

mission.

"…It's only a C rank mission, pretty simple, so it shouldn't take you

two very long." Tsunade said this more as an order then a statement.

"Hai! We'll report right back sensei." Said Sakura.

"Well, good luck you two, and don't cause too much trouble." And

with that she smiled and dismissed them.

"Hai!" they both said as they flashed out of the room.

On their way out of the village Sakura remembered something she

forgot, and started to blush when she thought about asking to go back

and get it. Naturally, Kakashi instantly noticed this, (it may not look

like it, but the care-free man doesn't miss much and he's been around

Sakura more often, so he figured a few things out). He simply smiled,

slowed his pace, wiped his brow and said, "What? Did you forget

something." Sakura nodded and started blushing harder. Kakashi just

chuckled and said, "I think I know what you forgot." And with that

Sakura blushed even redder, like she used to do around Sasuke, and

smacked him up side the head. "Well we better go back," he said while

rubbing his now sore head. So they turned around and went back to

Sakura's apartment.

She flashed up the out side stairs and into her apartment. She

walked up the three steps leading from the living room/kitchen to her

bedroom and bathroom. She went into her bathroom and reached into a

hidden drawer to grab eight compact tampons and four pads. Hearing

the squeaky wooden door open and close, she quickly stuffed them into

her backpack. When she came back down she saw a hilarious site.

Kakashi was marveling at her sky blue and cloud painted living room,

while sitting on her light green pullout couch with bright fuzzy pink

pillows of all sizes around him. He was smiling with his animated eye

turned up side down.

"Nice…Ready to go?" he questioned. Sakura nodded. Embarrassed

at seeing Kakashi admiring her work and sitting in all those pink pillows,

she started fighting to hold back another blush and the laughter that

would soon follow.

"Do you want to see the rest of my place?" she blurted out

without thinking.

His smile was gone then and he gave her a questioning look. But

when he saw that she lost the fight for control of her blushing and

started to shift uncomfortably, he began to think that the question

was to loosen the tension she felt from his admiration, and not that

she was trying to get him out of the pillows so she wouldn't burst out

laughing. Unfortunately because of the look he gave her it made it even

harder on her to contain her giggling because of how silly he looked.

Recognizing what he thought of as his mistake he quickly smiled and

answered, "I'd love to, but then we have to get going."

Kakashi got up, and to Sakura's relief, followed as she led him

away from the fuzzy pillows. Almost immediately they past her little

wooden dining table with three different chairs and a small vase of

flowers in the center, and went through a door way and into her

kitchen. In the kitchen Kakashi saw a magnificent star field played

across every thing in there. The scattered cupboards all surrounding

a small window that lead to a view…, the small stove/oven extending

the counter tops on the left wall, and along with the dorm-room sized

fridge and freezer. Again Kakashi was intrigued by Sakura's painting, and

fantasized what the other rooms could possibly look like.

"You like it so far? It's not too much?" Sakura asked with a child's

innocence.

"I love it. You did an amazing job, each room is like entering

another world, or it's a door into a part of your world. What was your

inspiration?" Kakashi asked interested in what her answer might be.

"Well the living room was inspired by Naruto, and how full of

energy he is. I just wanted to try to bring that feeling into my home,

because that feeling just makes me happy." Kakashi looked at her

slightly puzzled, and yet he understood what she meant, they were

both missing the hyperactive knucklehead. "And, well,… this room was

inspired by Sasuke and,…" she trailed off and looked away as a lone

tear sighlently ran down her cheek. She reached up meekly to brush

the tear away, but before she could Kakashi was there in a blink of an

eye, he had learned before that this was a tender subject. It was not

like she didn't love him any more, but the love she felt for him now, was

that of a brother. This had ended up making it even more painful for

her than it was, but over the years Kakashi had seen improvement, and

with that an even fierier determination to bring him back. He held her

face towards his in his strong hands, and tenderly brushed the tear

understandingly away with his thumb.

"I'm sorry." And then his sturdy arms were around her,

protectively embracing her now limp, trembling body. She reacted

instinctively and rapped her thin muscled arms around him, and pressed

with her hands on his musclelar back, pushing him closer to her. Then

she buried her head deep into his shoulder and let only a few more

tears escape. With this Kakashi brought one of his hands up to her

head and stroked her silky pink hair.

"Sueemassen." He repeated again in a deep husky whisper.

"Arigato-gosimesta, Kakashi-kun." Sakura whispered weakly into

his shoulder. They stood there like that a little longer, in the comfort

of each other's arms. It was getting late and they had to get going, but

Sakura was too weak to move, her body was almost completely drained

of energy. Kakashi knew this is what Sasuke did to her, and he would

end up having to carry her, so he gently tried to moved her around and

lift her onto his back. "Hummm…" Sakura groaned as she was being

moved, she had started to doze in Kakashi's shoulder. Right where his

neck met his shoulder was the greatest spot. It had become more

comforting than her teddy bear she always slept with, Naruto had won

it at a carnival for her a long time ago. It was warm with the sent of

cool earth, rich tree bark, and the wind, and she wasn't about to move

from it. She clung to him, tightening her grip with her human strength

every time he tried to move her. She didn't want to move, she wanted

to stay like this with him for as long as she could.

"Alright, you win." She heard him gasp through the clutch she held

around hi neck, as he returned his arms back around her and scooped

her up.

"Hummm… Arigato." She whispered as she loosened her grip and

buried her head back into his neck. Kakashi tightened his grip around

her, flashed out of her apartment, and was at the west gate of Konoha

in a couple minutes.

Chapter 2: The Mission

With the sun almost set, the night grew darker around their

stake-out place. Sakura had regained her strength and was completely

fired up. Their job was to capture a gang who vandalized and

demolished parts of small villages that are friends with Konoha. This

had caused some pretty big damage that Tsunade could not ignore. This

terrorizing hasn't stopped because the vandals are very clever about

hiding themselves with the help of a fairly strong ninja. In the reports

are rumors that this ninja has a kekei-genki, that is why Kakashi was

brought along, (and he was also the only jounin available). Kakashi and

Sakura had decided to go with a genjutsu trap that would make the

enemy believe they had fallen into a pit of fire that never ended,

eventually exhausting themselves, and if anyone figured this out

Kakashi would use his Sharingan. If this trap failed they agreed that

they take action using force. Sakura was brought along in case this

happened, because the vandals might become too injured to move back

to Konoha for interrogation.


End file.
